Galacta Knight
Galacta Knight is an extremely powerful warrior who was sealed away due to his power and a major antagonist in Super Smash Bros. Crossover until his battle with Meta Knight, where he becomes a protagonist. However, Galacta Knight was different from other villains because he simply wanted to beat the heroes and remind the universe of his superiority, and could've cared less about world domination or genocide. Galacta Knight first appears in Season 30, where he is summoned by Meta Knight in a final attempt to defeat Mechtavius Destroyer, and manages to help the Heroes of Legend and their friends defeat Mechtavius Destroyer. Following this event, Galacta Knight becomes a teacher at Cocoon Academy, where he becomes quite popular after breaking several targets in 1 second. In Season 31, Galacta Knight boards the Halberd because he got fed up with waiting for the heroes to fight him like they promised. Despite the fact that Galacta Knight is surrounded by Meta Knight's renegade crew, Galacta Knight annihilates them with ease. After Blade Knight lures him to the heroes, Galacta Knight reveals he is tired of waiting for them to fight him, and is pitted against Meta Knight and Sword Knight to determine whether Meta Knight regains the Halberd or if Galacta Knight will fight the other heroes. However, the fight is interrupted by the ressurection of the Nomadic Mechtogan. After Meta Knight blows up the Halberd, Galacta Knight is seen fleeing from the doomed ship. Galacta Knight later tries to help the heroes fight against Mechtavius Destroyer, but the fight had ended by the time he arrived. Galacta Knight later appears before the Heroes of Legend battle against Male and Female, warning the evil Wireframes not to underestimate the Heroes of Legend now. After the Wireframes are defeated, Galacta Knight asks Master Hand to allow Vegeta and Princess Peach to join the Heroes of Legend due to how much they have evolved. In Season 32, Galacta Knight attempts to unleash the anger of the Heroes of Legend by having his soldiers attack their friends who didn't side with Meta Knight, but ultimately pushes them over the edge by killing Jen, the pacifist creepypasta. However, Galacta Knight is knocked out by Coredegon after the tyrant is fully ressurected. When the heroes and villains prepare to confront Mechtavius Destroyer, Galacta Knight decides not to help them since he is still intent on fighting the Heroes of Legend, which ironically saves Galacta Knight from being trophified and sent to Subspace with the other heroes by the Heroes of Legend (the irony being Galacta Knight avoided the Heroes of Legend as a result). While searching through Temple, Galacta Knight is ambushed by Meta Knight's remaining crew (Sword Knight, Blade Knight, Sailor Dee, and the blue Mace Knight), who tell Galacta Knight that Meta Knight wants to fight him. While initially unwilling to fight Meta Knight, Galacta Knight remembers they never finished their first fight and agrees on the condition that Sword Knight fights with Meta Knight for their rematch. Galacta Knight is then taken to Final Destination for his battle with Meta Knight. Galacta Knight and Meta Knight and Sword Knight engage in a fierce battle that goes down to Smash City, but Galacta Knight and Meta Knight ultimately collapse from exhaustion. Unable to accept defeat, Galacta Knight questions how he could've lost to Meta Knight. Galacta Knight then learns of Meta Knight's recent actions. Galacta Knight is then teleported out of Mechtavius Destroyer's range, and learns about Meta Knight's tragic past. Hearing Meta Knight's childhood nickname of "Pinky" and his exposure to Dark Matter, Galacta Knight begins reminiscing about how he fought against Dark Matter day and night before being sealed and the day he was sealed away. Galacta Knight recalls how that was when his eldest son was going to go to his first day of school and how he gave his son a blade called Nebula, stating that swordsmen are the most honorable heroes. Galacta Knight then asks Meta Knight if Galaxia was his first sword, to which Meta Knight replies his first sword is called Nebula. Shocked, Galacta Knight is even more startled when Meta Knight states his father gave him that sword, who stated that swordsmen are the most honorable heroes, which is exactly what Galacta Knight said to his own son. Galacta Knight then asks Princess Peach if she has a picture of her school days, which she does. Galacta Knight then asks to see it, which Peach allows, though Meta Knight is confused as to why Galacta Knight would care. Observing the picture, Galacta Knight notices a Kirby with a bandanna before Sonic the Hedgehog takes the picture and asks if it's Kirby before Galacta Knight takes it back, with Meta Knight stating that it is him before the accident. Piecing it all together, Galacta Knight realizes that Meta Knight is his eldest son Meta, who he called Pinky since he felt it was fitting. Galacta Knight then reveals that Meta Knight has a younger brother named "Kirby", who is soon revealed to be Kirby himself. However, Galacta Knight's wound take their toll on him, resulting in his death. Galacta Knight is later revived along with Meta Knight by Blade Knight in his determination to help Kirby. Galacta Knight later proceeds to seal away Zero Two and the Dark Matter, along with himself, forever in order to free Rosalina and save the Earth. Battle Record Seeing as Galacta Knight is the greatest warrior in the galaxy, he is an amazing fighter. So far, Galacta Knight has had two battles where he didn't win. Galacta Knight's first battle with Meta Knight and Sword Knight was interrupted and had no outcome, and Galacta Knight's rematch with the duo ended in a draw. Theme Song Category:Protagonists Category:Redeemed Villains